


Cat Scratch Fever

by Urania_baba



Series: Songs of Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Featuring Nord Emil and Khajiit Lalli, Is this furry?, Khajiit are people too, M/M, Rough Sex, don't ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fusion.Just a quick and dirty PWP.





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Talimee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee)'s fault.

The fire was crackling by the time night fell. They were half a day from the main camp and would be there by tomorrow afternoon. They’d had an easy time with J’Lalli scouting the way back.

It was a cold night, clouds hiding the faces of Masser and Secunda, menacing icy rain. Emil was once again immensely grateful for J’Lalli’s skills in the wilderness, since it was thanks to him they had found the convenient nook under an outcropping of mountain rock, cozily hidden by a copse of trees, in which their modest camp now resided.

The hour grew late and the shadows deepened, along with Emil’s uneasiness. J’Lalli wasn’t usually so late to return, not unless he had night scouting duties.

“Were J’Lalli a bandit you would be in some trouble, yes?” J’Lalli’s voice whispered into his ear at the same time a clawed hand curled around his neck. Emil hissed when his flinch of surprise pushed J’Lalli’s claws into his skin.

Emil’s heart struggled a moment between relief and the scare received. He wanted to reach to feel the scratches with his hand, but forced himself to remain still.

“You scared ten years off my life, J’Lalli,” he grumbled.

“Mrrh,” was the amused rumble of the Khajiit’s reply.

J’Lalli’s claws slowly retracted, and he moved to crouch in front of Emil, using his hand to make Emil tilt his head back to check the marks left by his claws. The sound that left Emil’s mouth when J’Lalli’s rough tongue lapped the cuts could be called nothing but a squeak.

“J’Lalli!” Emil called, gasping.

“Shh,” J’Lalli shushed with a purr, nuzzling at Emil’s neck, “Warm J’Lalli up, yes?”

They stumbled to the tent (Emil did, knees weak with J’Lalli licking his mouth open, walking him backwards), falling onto their shared bedding. J’Lalli’s mouth was hot, his teeth sharp; they plucked moans out of Emil like a bard plucked notes from a fine tuned lute.

It was easy for J’Lalli’s hands to find their way under Emil’s faulds and tunic, where they traced the hard line of Emil’s cock under his leather undergarments. Emil pushed into J’Lalli’s hand, spreading his legs.

“Get the oil,” the words dropped from his mouth without volition, breathless, “Fuck me.”

J’Lalli retrieved the oil and dropped the bottle beside Emil, who proceeded to get his armor out of the way. He oiled his fingers and pushed them inside himself, hurrying his preparation while J’Lalli took care of undoing his own leather armor.

It  was hurried on both parts, hasty and rough. Limbs slipping and tangling and grasping; finding their ideal arrangement with Emil on hands and knees, feeling J’Lalli’s claws threatening to unsheathe while J’Lalli grasped his hips hard enough to bruise, sliding inside Emil with a slow, relentless push.

There was a brief pause, a moment for Emil to widen his stance and for J’Lalli to grip harder, claws prickling and ripping a groan from Emil’s throat.

“This one believes you like this, mm?” J’Lalli purred, beginning to roughly thrust, pulling Emil into each one until wrenching a shout from the blond, until Emil’s arms failed to support him.

“J’Lalli, please,  _ please _ !” Emil begged, and J’Lalli’s purr rose into a pleased rumble.

He let go of the blond’s hips and used his arms to lift Emil up. He sank even deeper into Emil, earning a whimper, almost sobbing moans and gasps; J’Lalli used one arm to encircle Emil’s chest, keeping him in place, the other one descended, hand caressing the skin of Emil’s quivering abdomen, lightly, with his claws.

“Oh,  _ oh, Divines _ !” the Nord wailed when J’Lalli dragged them a bit lower, pressing just a bit harder, just enough to break the skin.

J’Lalli slowly, carefully, closed his hand around Emil’s cock, feeling Emil trembling under his arms. He moved and Emil let his head fall back onto J’Lalli’s shoulder with a helpless sound, clutching at him and coming and screaming when J’Lalli sank his teeth into his shoulder. J’Lalli followed him over the edge soon after.

J’Lalli licked clean every wound and then went outside to boil a bit of water to properly clean them with a cloth and a bit of potion.

Clean and settled in their shared bedding, under the furs, Emil dozed off with J’Lalli’s purring under his cheek and the gentle pattering of rain outside.


End file.
